In a conventional organic electroluminescent (hereinafter referred to as an organic EL) element in which an organic layer is interposed between an anode (positive electrode) and a cathode (negative electrode), there are cases where a short-circuit between the anode and cathode occurs due to adhering or intrusion of conductive foreign matter to the organic EL element in a manufacturing process. In this case, there is a method for repairing (eliminating) a portion where a short-circuit has occurred by irradiating the portion with a laser.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for repairing an organic light-emitting display device. The method for repairing an organic light-emitting display device is such that in an organic light-emitting display device in which pixels are arranged in a two dimensional manner, the pixels each including an organic light-emitting element that emits light by application of a voltage to an organic light-emitting layer, the outer periphery of a light-emitting area of a defective pixel, which has become a constant bright point, is irradiated with a laser. With this, defective area in an electrode and the like can be reduced, and it is possible to reduce deterioration of display quality.